The invention is directed to a fuel injection pump having a metering piston operating synchronously with the engine and a distributor operating synchronously with a pump piston. In known fuel injection pumps of this type, the stroke of the metering piston is varied by means of stops which are adjustable in accordance with load. As a result, it is not possible to adapt the injection characteristic to the engine manufacturer's precise requirements for exhaust gas detoxification and other procedures which are dependent on engine characteristics.